


Cheek to Cheek

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: prompt 16: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other personprompt 39: Kissing tears from the other's faceNiamh wasn't feeling well.
Relationships: Niamh O'Flannel/Kim Grosso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cheek to Cheek

Niamh wasn’t feeling well.

She’d been curled up on the couch for a while now, and while she didn’t speak and her face was hidden by her strong plump arms she was the last person who could have hoped to cover the feelings sewn onto her sleeves.

Her eyes pried open softly at the sound of some kind of wind instrument - a clarinet, maybe, or some kind of gentle brass. Some piano note twinkled soon after, like stars appearing in a newly born night, and the Irish woman rose head slightly to see a very handsome, very sweet and very dark man kneel before her, a hand stretched out to invite her.

_Heaven,_ sang Fred Astaire from the record player, _I’m in heaven…_

Niamh hid her mouth in the fold of her elbow.

“You don’t need me.” she mumbled.

Kim smiled: “It’s not a song you dance alone to.”

“But I’m terrible.”

“I’ll teach you.”

It took a huff, but she rustled off the couch and took his hand.

Kim lead her with his palm on her side in circles around the room. Niamh’s cheek pressed on his chest, and his mouth pressed upon the top of her head. Fred kept singing to his heart’s content, so calm yet inhebriated by love. Their foreheads slowly found one another again, and their feet almost swept across the floor like feathers as old Astaire was overwhelmed by tenderness.

_Dance with me, I want my arm about you…_

“ ‘s not really cheek t’ cheek like this.”

“Oh, I can fix that!” replied Kim gingerly; his legs dropped dramatically, and he was suddenly twenty centimeters shorter, his nose booping against his much paler partner.

She gave a quick wheezing giggle, taken by surprise, her red sclera shining with the blue of her eyes.

“Can’t say that for your feet yet.”

“Oh, feck ye.”

It was his turn to laugh as she turned away with a fake annoyed pout. His neck strained a little to let their lips collide, and she leaned into the kiss without any objection. They mouthed against one another the lyrics, feeling them so close to themselves they might have written them.

_… and I seem to find the happiness I seek…_

“Are you having fun?”

“Hmmm.”

“Come on, a little bit.”

“Littlest bit.”

A small flock of kisses cleaned her face of saltwater vine stains, reveling in how her small smile peeked through like a seashell in the low tide.

Suddenly she felt Kim’s arms lower past her waist, and before she could think anything of it she found herself hoisted in the air, his forearms as her seat, as the man swooped her around in time with the arcs’ grand moment.

Niamh wrapped her arms around his head for stability and laughed, her mouth open in a joyful grin.

Kim smiled back at her, golden eyes in the shape of crescent moons.


End file.
